


Click

by Woon



Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, random chatter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: A conversation with a friend about Zsasz
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Reader
Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619749
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Click

**Author's Note:**

> Me doing another Bingo Card exchange with a friend

**“Kissing you is a deathwish.”** You glanced over at your friend, slightly confused at the comment.

“Why do you say that?” 

“Because of Zsasz.” You just blinked in confusion, “Geez, you are pretty clueless, aren’t you.”

“That ship sailed ages ago,” a sad sigh followed your statement. You took a chance and he was disinterested.

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Then when’s the last time anyone has asked you out for an actual date? Why do guys that you flirt with at clubs clear out the minute Zsasz shows up?”

“That’s just stupid timing.”

“You think so?” You started to open your mouth to argue but a few scenarios flashed into your thoughts and you closed your mouth, “Ah, there it is that click of realization.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it don't be afraid to click on the kudos and leave a comment of encouragement.


End file.
